To develop a mathematically acceptable algorithm for the design of a morbidity index to permit comparisons of various diseases as to their impact on the persons affected, their families and society. The problem is being attacked in three ways, a review and critical analysis of the existing literature to select useful measures, a theoretical model of the problem with its mathematical interpretations and a proposed practical example of the model.